Cutting Ropes
by AedhgsH
Summary: Piper is scared, while Leo's heart is broken, all while she gives her final farewell.
1. What if?

Silently Piper crept around her room, shoving blouses and pants into a suitcase, along with any hygiene necessities. She ran through her mental checklist, making sure she had her passport and plane tickets. Seeing that she had everything, Piper pulled a shoebox from underneath the bed. Barely able to contain her tears, she placed it in the middle her bed, where she knew it would be seen. Scrawled on the top in shaky letters, was the name Leo. Her hands were trembling, and she resisted the urge to open it. If she did, she knew she'd have to fix it, and go back to start.

Lugging her suitcase out of the room, she walked down the stairs and put it outside by the door. Piper then jogged back to the second floor and opened a bedroom door, Paige's room. Standing in the doorway, her head leaning against the frame, she stared. Paige was a wonderful sister, despite not being Prue. In spite, possibly. She was special, and a wonderful addition to the family. After a few minutes Piper left the room, but allowed to door to remain ajar.

Phoebe's room was next. Piper stood in the doorway as before, and was just as grateful to have her. Memories of the two of them playing as children made everything bittersweet, more bitter than sweet. Piper marveled at how Phoebe had turned her life around. She had gone back to college and was now an advice columnist. Piper found herself wishing for her strength, and courage. After she vanquished Cole, she moved on. Piper watched her little sister, protective as a mother. There was a pang in her heart, saying once again that she didn't want to leave.

She left the room, her farewells complete. 

Leaving the house, she sat on the porch steps, waiting for the cap she'd called to arrive. Piper tried to pinpoint the exact moment everything fell apart between her and Leo, but couldn't find it. They had been so in love, an unsuccessful marriage had seemed impossible. After all the obstacles the two of them faced, she figured it could only get easier.

But it just wasn't working out. Piper was sick of their constant bickering, neither of them ever seeing eye to eye. She was tired of being alone when Leo was off helping another charge. When she had entered the marriage, she expected a companion, someone there for her, actually being with her. But both were too busy working for the "greater good."

But the Elders were often an excuse Piper used. What terrified her the most was time. She'd gradually age, while Leo, an immortal whitelighter, would remain as always. What if-

Piper drew in a shaky breath, scared to even think it.

_What if his love faded along with her youth?_

All these things had finally added up. Piper couldn't take it. Her sisters no longer needed her, not with the Source finally vanquished. She could have a normal life. The thought sounded delicious. That was what Piper had wanted from the very beginning. She could finally get it. 

The thought tied her stomach in knots.

Piper was pulled from her thoughts as the taxi pulled up. Hastily shoving her bag in the trunk, she rushed into the backseat before she could give in to her doubts and fears.

The oldest Halliwell prepared to leave.


	2. Oh Piper

Leo orbed into the room. He had been with a charge, but he felt something tugging at him, something dire that pulled him back to the manor. 

His wife was nowhere in sight, but he saw the closet open, with empty hangers, and the bathroom light on, Piper's toothbrush missing. A shoebox was on the bed with his name on it. 

Leo's hand trembled as he reached for it, afraid of what he'd find, afraid that his suspicions would be correct. Flipping off the top, what he saw shattered his heart and caused tears to spill.

Inside the box was the rope Leo and Piper had wed with. 

Cut into two pieces.

His tears streamed more steadily, his body not quite racked with sobs yet. Underneath the rope was a letter. After he finished, Leo walked to the window and saw a taxi zoom off.

"Oh Piper."

A/N: I'm debating whether or not I'm gonna add some more chapters. When I first wrote this is was to stand alone, but since people want me to add more, I'm seeing all kinds of possibilities! Hehe. 


End file.
